


Record Store, San Francisco, 1964

by fieryphrazes



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, San Francisco, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and other married behavior that should be canon typical but somehow is not, i cannot emphasize enough how fluffy this is, making out on the couch, one could even call it 'schmoop' if one were inclined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryphrazes/pseuds/fieryphrazes
Summary: Must Hawkeye be in character? Is it not enough for him to be desperately happy?Hawkeye takes Erin to the record store.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Record Store, San Francisco, 1964

“Hawk, this is the only thing I want, and I promise I’ll never ask for anything else ever again!”

Hawkeye gave Erin a long look. She really believed it – he could remember being a kid and having that same desperate certainty.

“Hmm,” he said, skeptical, turning back to leaf through the vocal jazz bin.

“Everyone’s listening to it. Look, there’s a song from _The Music Man_ on here! You’d probably like it too!” Erin said, flipping the album over and gesturing to the track listing.

“Hmm,” Hawkeye repeated, noting the rehearsed nature of Erin’s little speech. Kid was 13 and she was still figuring out how to get things. He could relate. He was still figuring it out too.

“Hawkeye, please?” Erin pleaded, and he shot her a smile, one that said he’d just been teasing.

“Of course, kiddo. One for me, one for you,” he said, pulling a record out of the pile and examining it. He got a lonesome kind of look on his face, Erin thought, not really understanding it – and he tucked the album under his arm, softly humming a note or two.

When they got up to the counter, Hawkeye laid down _Meet the Beatles_ and Julie London’s _The End of the World_. He looked at the cashier with a flirtatious glint.

“Guess which one is which,” he said, tilting his head toward the records and Erin, whose eyes went wide.

“Hawkeye,” she whined, mortified. The cashier just smiled and gave Hawkeye an appraising look. He didn’t look anything like the girl who followed him around, which was sometimes met with suspicion and sometimes with barely-disguised interest. This time it was interest – he could almost hear a chorus of _uncle? Cousin? Neighbor?_ galloping through her head. There’d been a time when he would have taken every advantage, even using a kid like Erin as a tool in a game of cat and mouse. Knowing that those days were behind him – it came as a relief. He’d never expected to have something like this. Like a family.

When they got back home, Erin ran upstairs with the album clutched in her hands. Within moments, Hawkeye heard the unmistakable sound of rock and roll floating down the hallway. He turned to BJ, who didn’t look up from his medical journal.

“Who is it this week?” he asked dryly.

“Beatles,” Hawkeye answered, plopping down next to BJ, who tossed the journal to the floor and stretched his arms over the back of the sofa. Hawkeye accepted the silent invitation and melted into BJ’s side.

“Hi,” BJ said softly, smiling at Hawkeye. It was the same smile he’d seen that day at Kimpo, and so many days afterwards – open, sweet, full of promise. It still took Hawkeye’s breath away.

“Hi,” Hawkeye barely whispered in reply.

There was a clattering on the stairs, and Erin stuck her head through the bannister.

“Hey Dad, when – Hawkeye! Gross!”

In that brief moment, BJ and Hawkeye looked at each other, silently asking – _how much should we torture her_? Part of the fun of having a teenager around, after all. BJ inhaled and looked up at the ceiling, his long-suffering way of asking for help from some kind of higher power. Hawkeye, meanwhile, took the low road.

“Erin, your dads are in love!” he half-shouted, eyes locked on BJ. “So if you don’t want to see some kissing, get lost!”

Erin shrieked and scampered back upstairs, whatever question she was going to ask apparently forgotten.

BJ shook his head, indulgently amused by Hawkeye’s antics.

“You’re traumatizing her,” he said. “She’ll never come out of her room again.”

“More time alone with you? I won’t complain,” Hawkeye said with a suggestive grin. BJ’s smile faltered.

“You don’t – really mind, do you?”

“Mind? Are you crazy? She’s our Erin,” Hawkeye said, scandalized that it even occurred to BJ that he might be serious. “Beej, you know I love her like she’s my own. She is, really.” BJ’s smile returned to its previous wattage.

“I seem to remember someone promised there would be kissing,” BJ said. “Can we get back to that?” Hawkeye fluttered his eyelashes as he leaned in close.

“Flirt,” BJ teased him affectionately.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Hawkeye promised, one palm flat on BJ’s sternum, pushing him back into the corner of the sofa and skating his hand up BJ’s chest to wind around his neck. BJ felt static in the air – like his body had tuned in to the energy swirling around Hawkeye. Hawkeye held BJ in place and leaned in, ghosting his lips over a cheekbone, down to his jaw, finally pressing soft kisses to his neck. BJ held onto Hawkeye’s shirt as he slowly covered BJ in kisses – still keeping him anchored against the sofa – not giving up control. Within moments, BJ felt desperate.

“Hawk –“ he was almost breathless. “God, Hawk, what you do to me –” Hawkeye shushed him and surged forward, finally letting BJ kiss him back. The hand fisting Hawkeye’s shirt pulled him in, bringing him practically onto BJ’s lap.

“Hold on, Beej, hold – hold on!” Hawkeye scrabbled back, trying to get some distance. 

“Oh, no, you started this, Hawk,” BJ said, a lighthearted warning in his voice.

“Beej, Erin’s music stopped!”

BJ froze, staring at Hawkeye’s face just inches from his own. A moment, then he sighed and fell back limp against the sofa.

“Fine, point taken. Not so hot and heavy in the living room.”

“I can’t believe I’m the voice of reason for once,” Hawkeye said in a dramatic, put-upon voice. BJ rolled his eyes.

“Alright, okay! You’re right. Just got carried away. You do that to me, you know,” BJ said in a low voice that he knew would make Hawkeye’s heart rate spike.

“I know, I know, loverboy,” Hawkeye replied. He pushed off of BJ and picked up the album he’d abandoned on the coffee table.

“What did you get?” BJ asked as Hawkeye walked over to the turntable, his limbs jittery with unspent energy.

“Julie London,” he said. BJ huffed out a laugh.

“You old sap.”

Hawkeye shrugged and smiled. He didn’t mind being a sap. Not when he had so much to be sappy about.

“A lifetime of maple syrup’ll do that to a person,” he said idly. “It grows on trees up in Maine, you know.” Hawkeye dropped the needle and Julie started singing.

_I left my heart in San Francisco_

BJ smiled at Hawkeye, who still had his back turned.

_High on a hill it calls to me_

“Hawk, how many albums are you going to buy just because they have this song on them?” he asked softly, not really expecting an answer. Just wanting an acknowledgement that Hawkeye knew he was being silly. That he knew BJ loved him for it.

“I’ll let you know once I know,” Hawkeye told him over his shoulder. He stood over the record player, pretending to examine the album cover.

BJ rose and came to wrap his arms around Hawkeye’s waist from behind. He swayed them just a bit, pressing a kiss to Hawkeye’s neck before he started to sing along softly.

_When I come home to you, San Francisco_

_Your golden sun will shine for me_

BJ felt Hawkeye exhale, leaning back into his arms. That’s how Erin found them a few minutes later, letting out another shriek of embarrassment.

“Dad! Hawk! Please!” she squeaked. BJ smiled and squeezed Hawkeye tighter.

“Honey, someday you’ll remember this and think it’s cute,” he called as she fled to the kitchen. BJ felt the laughter bubbling up in Hawkeye.

“You know, I already think it’s pretty cute,” Hawkeye said. BJ smiled into Hawkeye’s shoulder.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to [herrlichersonnigertag](https://herrlichersonnigertag.tumblr.com/) for beta reading! 
> 
> Julie London sings I Left My Heart In San Francisco: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZK7HeJbkX0 
> 
> My Hawkeye tends to love showtunes, so yes, he probably would like Erin's pitch, Till There Was You by the Beatles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHAqAO7w8M8 
> 
> Breaking my mold a little bit with this one and I'm only a tiny bit self-conscious about it!


End file.
